knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
The official Q
I copy pasted the QnA interview of Knightrun mobile game GM with the Author SungMin Kim. I translated some of them. sorry for bad english. 그럼 먼저 여러분들이 직접 질문해 주신 내용을 가지고 작가님이 답변해주신 내용을 정리했습니다. Here, we took some questions from all of our (blog users) and matched them up with answers from the author. 스압 주의! Enjoy! Q1. 프레이 VS 드라이 Pray VS Dry 아직까지 승부가 나지 않은 경기!(작중 보유했던 모든 무기와 기술을 사용할 수 있고 프레이는 임신 직전 스펙, 드라이는나이트폴 스펙) 결과는 어떻게 되나요? It's a matchup we haven't seen the result from - with all of the weapons and skill shown in the series so far, and with Pray being pre-pregnancy and Dry from Knight Fall, who wins? 위와 같은 조건이라면 아슬아슬하게 프레이가 이긴다. 다만 프레이도 큰 부상을 입을 것 같다. With the above conditions, Pray wins, but barely. She is likely to be greatly injured. Q2. 서브 스토리를 직접 구상해서 제작하실 의향이 있으신가요?''' : 이 부분은 레니랑 이야기했던 부분 아카가 설명을 해줄 것이다. : 나이트런의 최고 강점은 스토리라 생각합니다. 처음 기획 및 개발은 스토리를 정교하고 화려한 연출을 통해 나이트런을 모르는 사람들도 쉽게 이해하게 하는 것이 목표이기도 하구요, 그러나 지금은 게임 플레이 자체의 재미에 집중하고 있습니다. 양보단 질로써 접근한다는 생각으로 서비스 후에 메인 에피소드부터 차근차근 연재할 계획입니다. 추후 서비스가 지속된다면 작가님과 협의 하에 다양한 스핀오프나 미공개 에피소드 등을 개발할 계획도 가지고 있습니다. '''Q3. 리메이크 계획이 있으신가요?''' 나이트런 진입장벽 중 가장 큰 부분이 문장이 간결하지 못한 것이라고 생각합니다. 이부분을 수정해서 리메이크 버전을 내실 계획이 있으신가요? : 대사 등을 리메이크하여 다시 업로드 하는 계획이 있다. 아직 시기나 방법 등에 대해서는 논의 중이다. '''Q4. 블루비틀의 맨얼굴이 궁금해요!''' I am qurious about Blue beetle's bare face! : 전에 한참 등장하던 시절에 그려둔 설정화가 있는데 당시에는 디지털 작업이 아니라 손그림으로 연재하던 시절이라 지금은 어디에 있는지 모르겠다… 가물가물한 듯. There was a concept art from the old days, but I don't know where it is now. '''Q5. 우리가 결재한 쿠키로 스팸을 사 드시는 것으로 알려져 있는데, 가족을 돌보시면서 식사는 어떻게 하시는지 궁금합니다.''' : 사생활 부분이라 답변이 어렵다.식사는 잘 챙겨드리고 있다. 생활에 보탬을 주셔서 늘 감사하게 생각한다. '''Q6. 죽인다 = 보낸다일 때, 가장 보내고 싶은 인물은? 그리고 가장 보내고 싶지 않았던 인물은?''' : 언제나 시커먼 남정네들을 먼저 보내고 싶지만 스토리 전개상 여성 캐릭터들이 더 자주 죽는 현실이다… “가장”이라는 표현이 조금 어렵다고 생각한다… 모든 캐릭터의 죽음은 의미하는 바가 있기에… '''Q7. 작가님의 건강은 어떠신가요?''' How is your health? : 유감스럽게도 건강이 많이 좋지 않다. 착용하는 보조기구 없이는 10분 이상 걷는 것조차 어려운 실정이다. 더 호전이 안된다면 수술도 각오하고 있음. My health is not very good. It is difficult to walk for more than 10 minutes withouth the aid. I am ready for surgery if I don't get any better. '''Q8. AL소속 시온이나 콜드 히어로 과거 이야기처럼 구상했지만 나오지 않은 이야기들이 있나요?''' : 물론 공개되지 않은 설정이나 이야기들이 많이 있다. 하지만 현재로써는 진행해야 하는 메인 스토리와 관련이 없을 경우 공개, 혹은 연재되지 않을 확률이 더 높다. '''Q9. 루인과 앤의 오코넬리전, 크로스아이와벨치스의 영웅들 같은 외전 연재가 될지 궁금합니다.''' Do you have plan for supplementary sotries like O'Connelly battle between Luin and Anne, valchees wars between corrseyes and heroes. : 공식적으로 직접 연재하는 외전은 나이트런이 완결된 후에나 볼수 있을 것 같다… It is likely to be seen after Knight Run finished. '''Q10. 함대전 언제 끝나나요?''' : 인터뷰 시점으로 곧 끝날 예정. 계획된 시나리오대로 진행 중이다. 그러나 언제나 그렇듯 언제나 계획은 틀어질 수도…. '''Q11. 키르케, 에블린 캐릭터에 대해서 자세한 설정이 있는지, 또 에블린의 ‘진짜폭탄’이 무엇인지 궁금합니다!''' : 물론 등장한 이상 설정은 존재한다. 추후에 등장할 수도 있지만 스포일러 관련 내용은 모두 비밀. 에블린의 진짜 폭탄은 아마도 ‘그것’이 아닐까…ㅎㅎ (나루토의 폭발은 예술이다가 모티브…) '''Q12. 나이트런의 세계관을 제작하게 된 계기, 그리고 세계관을 제작하는데 걸린 시간, 그리고 이 세계관을 구축하면서 느꼈던 어려운 점들이 궁금합니다.''' I am curious about the motive of making the world of knight run, the ime it took to make the lore and the difficulties you felt in building it. : 시작하게된 계기는 이제 흐릿해져서 잘 기억이 나지 않는다. 다만 확실한 것은 내가 원하는 콘텐츠가 필요한데 아무도 안 만들어줘서 직접 만들게 되었던 것은 확실하다. I can not remember well about the motive now, but no one made the content that I want, so I made it myself. 장르가 SF쪽인 이유는 비교적 창작의 자유도가 높기 때문에. The reason why the genre is SF is because of its relatively high degree of freedom of creation. '''Q13. 작가님이 좋아하는 캐릭터 순위는?''' : 부모가 자식에게 순위를 매길 수 있을까…라고 말해야 하지만 어쩌면 마음속에 순위를 매기고 있을지도 모름. '''Q14. 현재 전개에 대해 어떻게 생각하시는지.''' : 미리 정해져 있던 계획대로 차근차근 진행 중이다. 매주 반응을 보고 방향성을 변경하거나 하지 않기 때문에 계획대로 꾸준히 나아가는 것이 중요하다 생각한다. '''Q.15. 나이트런 관련 굿즈나 노벨라이즈 같은 것에 대해서 어떻게 생각하시는지 궁금합니다.''' : 나올 수 있다면 좋다고 생각한다. 물론 수익이 발생되면 더 좋다. '''Q16. 문 에피소드가 앞으로 얼마나 남았는지 궁금합니다.''' : 누구나 그럴싸한 계획은 가지고 있다… 맞기 전까지는… 플롯이나 시나리오는 정해져 있지만 아무래도 연출을하다 보면 어느덧 분량이 늘어나고 있곤 하다. 분명 시작할 때는 1년 정도를 계획했던 것 같은데… 흠.. '''Q17. 게임 캐릭터 중에 원작을 잘 재현한 것은 어떤 캐릭터 인가요?''' : 현재 버전에서 플레이 한 캐릭터 중에서는 ‘질 맥켈런’이 가장 맘이 들었다. 세련되게 잘 표현했다 생각한다. 다만 바스트 모핑은 조금 더 강조해주길 바란다. '''Q18. 단행본을 소장중인데 후속편이 계속 나오는지 궁금합니다!''' : ‘네가 있는 마을’편은 대사만 수정하고 리메이크로 출시될 계획이 있다. 다만 프레이편의 경우는 현재 출간된 분량이 작화 리메이크도 함께 진행했던 터라 아직까지 기약이 멀다 생각하고있다. 제안하는 쪽과 더 논의 해봐야 할 문제이다. '''Q19. 질 맥켈런에 대해서.''' - 38~39화에서 질이 앤을 만나 부탁한 “모두를 지켜줘”에 진의가 궁금합니다. : 당시의 질은 복잡한 생각과 복잡한 결론을 가지고 있었다. 사람은 보통 특정 한가지 이유나 판단을 가지고 중요한 결정을 내린다고 생각하지 않는다. 본인의 무력함, 한계, 기대, 분노, 슬픔 등의 복잡한 감정을 바탕으로 건넨 말이지 않았을까… '''Q20. 드라이가 다른 이들에게 정보를 숨기는 까닭은 무엇인가요? 노튼이나 리넬도 알건 다 아는 분위기인데 굳이 상황에 대해 미리 공유하지 않은 이유가 궁금합니다.''' : 최근 연재되는 부분에서 상황에 부딪치고 나서야 말하는 이유가 궁금한 걸로 이해된다. 드라이가 알고 있는 ‘문’ 그리고 그 이면에 이야기들은 대부분 어릴적 부모님을 통해 구전으로 알게된 사실이 많다. 때문에 구체적으로 기억하고 있었다기 보다는 성장한 후 얻게된 복합적인 정보를 바탕으로 ‘심증’과도같은 정보가 대부분이었기 때문에 본인도 확인하기 전까지는 확신하기 어려운 부분이 많았다. 여러 정보들이 데이터화 되어 증명되지 않았기 때문에 실제로 공유를 해도 ‘팩트’로 받아들여지지 않거나 공론화하기 힘들다는 판단도 있었다. '''Q22. 작가님은 캐릭터 이름이나 지명 등을 어떻게 작명하시나요?''' How do you name your character? : 다양한 의미와 목적을 가지고 상황마다 고심해서 결정한다. 그 의미가 전달되는 방법에 대해서도 깊이 고민하곤 한다. 남성 캐릭터의 이름은 상대적으로 대충 짓는 편이다..훗 To make a decision with various meanings and purposes I think deeply. I also think deeply about how that meaning is conveyed. Naming the name of a male character is relatively rough. 참고로 드라이는 큰 의미가 있는 이름은 아니다 인종 설정이 독일계 혈통이라는 기반으로 독일식 이름 중 적당한것을 찾았던 것 같다. by the way, Dry is not a very meaningful name. Bassed on the German heritage. I think I found the right German name. '''Q23. 개봉이 언제 나와요?? : 대충 또 게임 출시일을 물어보러 오셨군요 짤. Q24. 작가님의 건강상태가 궁금합니다.''' : 위 질문에도 답변했지만 좋지 못함. 꾸역꾸역 치료는 받지만 디스크 특성상 회복이 힘들고 곧 죽을 듯 ㅠㅠ '''Q25. 단행본 관련 질문2''' : 리메이크 버전으로는 미정. 그냥 아카스튜디오하테 해달라고 하는 게 빠를지도… '''Q26. 나이트런 연표 설정을 풀어나가실 계획이 있으신가요?''' do you have any plans to release the lore with timeline? : 연표를 따로 만들지 않는 것은 다분히 스포일러가 너무 심해서이다. 나중에 진행된 스토리 분량에 한해서 나올 수는 있을 것 같다. 원작에서든, 단행본이든, 게임에서든 이 부분에 대한 공개는 다른 독자들에게 피해가 가지 않는 판단 하에 진행할 것이다. I didnt make it because it has a lot of spoilers. I think it can be released only by the amount of stories that took place later. whether in the original webtoon, books, or in the game, the disclosure of this part will be carried out without spoiling other readers. '''Q27. 마일로의 ‘사랑을아는 남자 마일로’의 가사가 궁금합니다! 도대체 어떻게 했길래 그렇게 망한 걸까요?''' I am qurious about the lyrics of Milo's 'Milo the Man who knows love!'. What the gell did he do to make it so bad? : 한국의 트로트랑 비슷하다고 생각하면 편할 듯. It is similar to the Trot in korea : 추후 마일로 캐릭터 출시 시 찰진 발성의 보이스로 들으실수 있습니다. '''Q28. 게임이 나오면 작가님도 하실 텐데 어떤 캐릭터를 해보고 싶은가요?''' : 현재 기준으로 질 맥켈런. 가슴이착한 친구다. 나는 기본적으로 강한 캐릭터 보다는 약한 대세가 아닌 캐릭터를 좋아한다. : 음… 물론 게임안에서는 모두가 공평합니다. 설정상의 약함을 말씀하시는 듯! '''Q29. 작가님이 게임을 플레이 하시면서 본인의 생각과 가장 싱크로가 높다고 생각한 캐릭터 보이스는 무엇인가요?''' : ‘프레이’라 생각한다. 처음 녹음도 나쁘지 않았지만 후에 아카쪽에서 심사숙고해서 새로 섭외했는데 귀여우면서도 잔혹한 느낌이 섬뜩하게잘 표현된 것 같다. '''Q30. 건강은 이상 없으신가요?''' Is your health all right? : 죽음 2 Dead '''Q31. 키메라는 왜 남성체는 없고 여성체만 있는가요?''' : 나중에 클립식으로 공개할까 생각도 했는데 그냥 여기서 밝히자면 원래 당연히 혼성으로 설계되고 생산되었다. 지금처럼 똑같이 공격적이고 난폭했는데 일반 병사들의 원성이심했다. 피아 구분 없이 날뛰었기 때문에. 그러다 누군가의 아이디어로 여성형으로 단일화 하자 놀랍게도 병사들의 불만이 잦아들었다. : 형평성의 이유로 질문은 하나만 채택했습니다 ^^7 '''Q32. 작가님에게 일거리를 계속 가져다주는 레니에게 가진 속마음은?''' : 죽었으면 좋겠다. 나중에복수할 것이다. 연재 잘 안되면 다 레니 탓입니다 여러분! '''Q33. 파동기의 원리가 궁금합니다.''' what is the principle of the wave technique. : 추후에 공개할 예정. to be released later '''Q34. 앤 마이어는 사상 동조 때문에 E34의 뒤를 이을 수 있나요?''' Can Anne meyer succeed E34 because of her phenomenon sympathies? : 추후에 E35가 되어모든 푸른 꽃을 이끌고 지구의 하와이에서 휴양하며 엔딩이 납니다 여러분! 은 넝담..ㅋㅋ (사실 스포일러라 공개가 불가하다) And then Anne become E35 and the webtoon ends with she take a rest in Hawaii on earth, with all the blue flowers! just kidding.. lol (Actually, it's a spolier, so I can not tell now) '''Q35. 처음 게임에 나오는 캐릭터가 오리지널 캐릭터 들인가요? 아니면 원작 캐릭터인가요?''' : 일단 내가 했을 때는 원작 캐릭터가 나왔다. 나중에 어떻게 될지는 나도 자세히 모른다. '''Q36. 게임 내에서 무기는 어떤 역할을 하나요?''' : 일단 내가 했을 때 초반부터 바로 획득하거나 그런 것은 못본 것 같다. 말로는 하다 보면 획득해서 사용할 수 있다고 한다. 착용해도 모양이 변하진 않는다고 했다. '''Q37. 캐릭터들 키가 어떻게 되나요?''' How tall are the characters? : 모든 등장인물의 키를 다 불러 주기엔 어려움이 있어 몇 명만 알려주자면 It's hard to tell you the height of every character, just few of them. 앤 마이어는 아침에 170cm 저녁에169cm정도. 드라이는 190에서195사이, 리아 자일은 181cm정도. anne - 170 in the morning and 169 in the evening. Dry is between 190 and 195cm. and Lea is about 181cm. '''Q38. 특파검 vs 버스트 special wave sword(crescent moon technique) vs Burst(space cutting) : 비밀, 나중에 나옵니다. its secret. It'll come out later. Q39. 파동기 vs 사상결계 vs 사상력 vs 공간능력 Wave technique vs Phenomenon barrier vs Phenonmenon power vs space cutting : 대부분 기술들은 단순히 이기고지는 상성으로 표현하기 어렵다. 사용 상황, 사용자, 피격 대상 등 다양한 복합적 결과로 승부가 나기 마련이다. 위에 나열된 요소들도 그러하다. Most of the techniques are hard to describe simply by winnning and losing. There are various mixed outcomes such as situation, user, and hit target. 결론은 붙어봐야 안다. The conclusion is not known until they actually conflict. Q40. 경계를 숨긴 이유가 궁금합니다.''' : 추후에 연재분에서 확인이 가능하다. 히든 카드 정도로 생각하면 될 듯. '''Q41. 만약 작가님이 웹툰을 그리지 않았다면?''' : 학력이 낮아서 아마 피씨방 알바나 하지 않았을까… '''Q42. 적창 PQD의PQD는 무엇의 줄임말인가요?''' : 머리가 아니라 손에서 나온 단어다. 그냥 단순히 관지기가 좋아하는 ‘알파벳’이다. '''Q43. 추후에 설정집 등을 제작할 예정이 있나요?''' : 돈과 여유가 마련되면 해보고 싶지만 현재는 계획이 없다. '''Q44. ‘검성’의 기준이궁금합니다.''' what is the criteria for the 'Sword Saint' : 특정 기관이나 특정 인물이 정해주는 개념은 아니다. It is not a concept defined by a particular institution or person. 실력, 인성, 실적 등여러 가지 방면에서 총합적으로 평가하여 거의 모든 ‘검을 사용하는 자’들에게 회자되고 인정받게 되면 ‘검성’이 된다. They are collectively assessed in various ways, including ability, personality and performance, and become 'Sword Saint' when they are spoken and recognized by most of the knights. '''Q45. 루시퍼는 앨리스 계열의 영식인가요?''' Is Lucifer Alice type beast? : 해당 설정은 추후에 나옴, 스포일러라노코멘트. The lore will come later, its spoiler so no comments. '''Q46. 첼시에게 당한 콜드 히어로들이 궁금합니다.''' I'm curious about the Cold Heroes who lost to Chelsea( S- class Ex type 2, sister of Chatter box, defeated by Dry) : 텍스트 설정으로만 존재한다,등장 여부는 미정. They exists only in text lores. '''Q47. 루시퍼 레이드 당시 리아가 루시퍼와 혼자 싸웠나요?''' Does Lia fight Lucifer alone? : 아니다, 동료 및여러 지원을 받아 함께 싸웠다. No, she fought together with colleagues and other support. '''Q48. 탑소드는 누가 뽑는 건가요?''' Who chooses Top Sword? : 랭킹전과 실적 점수 등을 토대로 종합적으로 평가해서 '명확한' 1인자가 있을 경우에만 명명. Based on the ranking matches and performance scores, the names will be given only when there is a 'clear' strongest knight.. '''Q49. 블루비틀의 얼굴은?''' : 위에 답변했었음, 잘생겼다. '''Q50. 설정상의 지구의 강함이 어느 정도 인지 궁금합니다.' : 처음부터 지구의 파워밸런스는 정해져 있었다. 그래서 여러 가지 측면에서 곤란함을 겪고 있다. 약하다고 평가할 수도, 강하다고 판단할 수도 있지만 결론적으로는 명확한 기준이 있다. 이 설정에 관해서는 나중 이야기의 한 축이기 때문에 지금 밝히긴 어렵다. 마지막으로 게임을 플레이해보신 소감 말씀좀... : 가장 크게 느낀 점은 소위 나와 같은 덕후형 플레이어가 기대한 게임성과 방향성이 크게 달랐다. 캐릭터를 수집하거나 육성하는 것에 초점을 둔 게임이 아니라 실시간 전략을 바탕으로 PVP를 중점으로 하고 있다는 점이 신선하기도 했지만 걱정도 앞섰다. 게임의 외관만 보고 예상한 시스템과 전혀 다르기 때문에, 또 경험해 보지못한 스타일의 룰을 가지고 있어서 생각보다 호불호가 갈릴 수 있다고 생각한다. 전략적인 부분이나 세팅 같은 부분에서 진입 난이도가 상대적으로 높게 느꼈다. 다만 익숙해지고 나니 의도한 부분을 알 수 있고 재미도 느낄 수 있었다. 초반 진입 난이도 해결이 쉽지 않아 보이지만 어떻게든 해주겠지…. 캐릭터를 포함한 전반적인 퀄리티는 매우 마음에 든다. 스킬 연출이나 캐릭터들의 동작들도 바쁘게 진행되는 전투에 방해가 되지 않도록 적당히 잘 만들어 진 것 같다. 처음에는 캐릭터가 좀 적다고 느낄 수 있는데 조합을 짜다 보니 일반적인 수집형 게임과 다르게 지금 제작된 캐릭터들만해도 충분히 많고 좀 머리가 아플 것 같다. 현재 기준으로는 혼자서 느긋하게 즐길 만한 솔로 콘텐츠가 적다고 생각은 했지만 PVP중심 설계라는 것을 전재로 했을 때는 납득이 가는 방향성이라 생각된다. 조작감이나 여타 불편한 점은 추후 개선된다고 하니 기대해 보겠다. '그리고 개인적으로 여캐들의 바스트모핑은 좀 강조되어야 한다고 생각한다. 이상입니다! 정리하는게 생각보다 힘드... 요즘 연말이 다가오고 있어 더 정신없는것 같습니다...ㅠㅠ 다른 소식들도 더 자주 공유드릴수 있도록 노력하겠습니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!